


Love Takes Time

by orphan_account



Category: Clarence - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, Desperate Jeff, High School, Irrational Sumo, Jealous Sumo, Kimby is such a cute character, M/M, Please dont think im bashing her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by Love Takes Time by Mariah CareySumo breaks up with Jeff yet still feels jealous when he thinks Jeff has moved on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously heard that song and all I could think about was these two.

It hurt. Seeing them. Nothing had ever irked Sumo to the core like accidentally making eye contact with one, or even both, of them. They weren't even technically dating, yet every time she so much as smiled at him he would surge with rage. It reminded him of their fight that they had as kids; their egos got the best of them.

He could hear her laugh from across the lunchroom and it took all of his will power not to turn around. Because then he would see them. And that would just ruin his day. Never mind how Jeff hadn't even bothered to tell anyone that he wouldn't be sitting with them at lunch that day.

"You okay, Sumo?" Asked Clarence, eyeing the poor can of root beer in his friend's clenched fist.

Sumo's brow furrowed, saddened, then dropped. The can cluttered to the table. "Yeah... I'm fine, buddy."

Clarence pursed his lips. He knew his friend wasn't alright, but he also knew that if he tried to talk to his friend in such a state he wouldn't get very far. So he nodded his head and continued to pester Belson, who had finally agreed to his offer to sit with them. Sometimes, as he finally realised in the years between elementary and high school, it was best to let Sumo burn out on his own and then be there to light him up again when he was ready rather than to waste time and energy trying to coax a stubborn, dying flame to come back.

The table shook as Sumo stood. He made sure to keep his eyes to the ground. "I'm... I'm goin' to the bathroom."

Clarence watched him go, but didn't say anything. 

Across the room, another pair of eyes trailed behind him all the way from his seat to the cafeteria doors.

The water felt refreshing against his heated face. Sumo stood for a minute and just let the water trail down his cheeks, over his crooked nose and off his chin. His peace was interrupted by the slow creak of the bathroom door being pushed open. 

"I don't understand why you're reacting like this," Jeff commented.

Sumo sighed and turned, leaning against the sink directly across from where Jeff had his back on the door. "I think I could say the same thing," he mumbled.

The square boy gave a airy chuckle,"Me? I'm not the one who's acting all butt hurt. Not publicly, anyway. Newsflash, you broke up with me and as far as I know, you have no reason to act like this."

The fact that they were discussing this in a restroom at school didn't help Sumo's nervousness. He caged his anger, reeling it back in to appear more in control than he really felt.

"I know."

Jeff crossed his arms. "I demand to know why. You gave zero explanations."

Sumo snarled,"First, you tell me when you got so close and comfortable with Kimby."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "We've always been friends, Sumo."

"You never mentioned her before."

"Well, I'm glad I hadn't now that I know this is how you would react," Jeff snapped. "Even then, pretty much the whole junior class has been friends since elementary school. Stop being petty and jealous, that's my role."

Sumo blanched. "I'm not being jealous!" Jeff raised a brow at him. "Even if I was, how could you blame me? You've practically been all over each other since we separated!"

"She was helping me, Sumo!"

"With what? The 'tension' of school right now?" He pulled a quote from Jeff from a personal conversation they'd had when they'd first started dating a year ago. 

Jeff's voice cracked, showing how hurt he was. "With getting over you! You think it was easy? Having your boyfriend randomly come up to you when you think everything is okay only to end a year long relationship without a word for an explanation? Well, how about another newsflash for you, Sumo," the square headed boy was toe to toe with the other now, stabbing an accusing finger at his chest with tears seeping from the corners of his eyes,"It hurt like hell."

Sumo looked shocked, unsure what to do. "Jeff, I-"

"And you have the audacity to think I moved on that easy? How low do you think I am to just be able to drop all the feelings I have for you and find someone else in a matter of hours? I know I can be selfish and inconsiderate and insensitive, but one thing I'm not is a liar, Ryan Sumouski. And I can't stress the truth enough when I say that I am so desperately in love with you that it physically hurts!"

And with that, Jeff broke. He latched onto Sumo's shoulders and sobbed into his jacket. Sumo wrapped his arms lovingly around the other and allowed him to let it all out. He sank to the ground slowly, dragging Jeff with him so the other boy sat in his lap.

As soon as Sumo thought to say something- anything- comforting, he was silenced by lips furiously latching onto his with the fiery need and passion that had been locked away in him for the past week. Jeff touched and licked and moaned, hands and tongue flying everywhere at once. Kisses were placed intimately all over his face, covering his eyes, chin, and even ears. The square headed boy let his lips trail from one corned of Sumo's mouth, to his temple, to his forehead, his other temple, and the other corner of his mouth. And then it was all Sumo could handle to not completely mount the boy then and there because his mouth was invaded by an enthusiastic tongue exploring every inch of his mouth in under six seconds. The thin boy's hips stirred under Sumo's touch, the tan boy dragging his hands from Jeff's shoulders to his lower back and over his bottom, resting on his upper thighs. 

The kissing slowed and eventually Jeff pulled away with a light 'smack' of their lips. They both heaved, trying to relieve the burning in their lungs. 

After a while of catching their breath, Sumo spoke up,"... I'm failing." Even though his head was leaned on Jeff's shoulder, the other boy could still make out the words.

"Failing? School? What does that have to do with breaking up with me?"

Sumo buried his face in Jeff's neck. "Because you can do so much better than a high school drop out."

Jeff sighed and leaned back, taking Sumo's cheeks in his hands to stare into his eyes. He searched them for a moment before speaking. "I don't think I need to give another speech for you to understand how bogus that is. I love you for you, not your report card. Even though it would be nice for you to graduate." Sumo's eyes drifted off to the side, but Jeff leaned and caught them again. "But I don't know how breaking up with me would help your issue. If anything, staying with me will help your grade. You just have to let me help." 

Sumo smiled goofily, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist again. "Thanks..."

"We can get through this together."


End file.
